There are no applications related to this application filed in this or any foreign country.
The method and associated apparatus used to illuminate generally planar works of art, such as paintings, are standardized. In a typical application, the apparatus includes ceiling- or track-mounted spotlights that illuminate the artwork, frame and a surrounding area of a supporting wall. Such lighting systems reflect light off the art, thereby increasing its visibility. However, such lighting systems do not transmit light through the work of art.
The standard methods of illuminating graphical art result in art having single appearance. That is, the artwork is either illuminated or not; the illumination does not result in a changed appearance, only a brighter appearance.
The standard methods of illuminating graphical art results in art having a static appearance. No illusion of motion results from the illumination.
What is needed is an artistic display for the support of display graphics, such as a painting, that can create a substantial difference in the appearance of the graphics by causing light to be transmitted through the graphics, and to cause light to be unevenly absorbed by the graphics, as it is viewed. The lighting carried within the artistic display should result in substantial change in the appearance of the display graphics. And further, the lighting carried within the artistic display should allow the creation of the illusion of motion.
The present invention is directed to an artistic display 10 having backlit display graphics, which provides some or all of the following elements.
(A) Display graphics 100 includes a canvas element 110, and optionally a second canvas element 120. Each canvas element includes two sides defining first and second surfaces. Each surface may support a coating of paint, depending on the requirements of the artistic expression. In one version of the artistic display, a hole is defined in a portion of the second canvas element. In such an application, the light of the rear lighting assembly passes through the hole and makes contact with the outer canvas element.
(B) A backlighting box 200 includes a frame formed of interlocking top, side and bottom elements. A planar back wall, carried by a rear peripheral edge of the frame, supports a reflective surface.
(C) A picture frame 280 is carried by front perimeter surface of the frame of the backlighting box. In one version of the invention, the picture frame supports the canvas element, and is reversibly attachable to the frame of the backlighting box. Reversible attachment allows either the first or second surface of the canvas element to be oriented outwardly. Fastening elements carried by the picture frame and the front perimeter surface of the frame of the backlighting box allow convenient attachment and removal of the picture frame for reversal of the canvas orientation or for substitution of different picture frames and associated display graphics.
(D) A lighting assembly 300 is carried by the backlighting box, behind the canvas element. A preferred lighting includes wire-hiding rails supporting a pair of bulb sockets associated with each fluorescent tube present and a ballast if required to operate the fluorescent tubes. Typically, an on/off toggle switch 700 controls the lighting assembly, and extends externally for ease of access.
(E) An automatic switching assembly 500 is wired between the lighting assembly and the power source, in a manner that allows it to cycle power on and off. The automatic switching assembly may include a programmable timer that may cycle power in concert with the changing of day and night, or in a regular, random or preprogrammed cycle of operation unconnected with the hour of day.
Alternatively, or additionally, the automatic switching assembly may be independently attached to each of several fluorescent tubes or other lighting element. By turning each tube on and off in sequence, the illusion of motion may be created by illuminating sections of the display graphics in sequence.
(F) An automatic dimmer assembly 600 is in electrical communication with the lighting assembly, and cycles the applied voltage in a manner that raises and lowers the illumination level of the lighting assembly. The automatic dimmer assembly may include a programmable timer that may cycle voltage in concert with the changing of day and night, or in a regular, random or preprogrammed cycle of operation unconnected with the hour of day.
It is therefore a primary advantage of the present invention to provide a novel artistic display having one or more canvas elements having paint applied to portions of surfaces on both sides, and supported by a backlighting box frame having one or more lighting assemblies which illuminate the canvas elements for viewing. In particular, it is a primary advantage that the appearance of the artistic display with the lighting assemblies on is markedly different than with them off. Moreover, the interaction between the two appearances is also advantageous.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel artistic display, having one or more canvas elements lit from behind by one or more lighting assemblies, that may also be used to provide low-level, subtle lighting for an adjacent area, and which may be used as a lamp or lighting fixture.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel artistic display, having display graphics comprising a canvas element carried by a picture frame having fastening means which allow reversal of the picture frame and canvas element, whereby the painting on either side of the canvas element may be directed outwardly.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel artistic display, having one or more canvas elements lit from behind by one or more lighting assemblies, wherein the lighting assemblies interacts with the paint on both sides of each canvas element, enhancing and altering the colors and intensities of the work, in some cases changing the appearance of the art by making visible textures and other features resulting from different levels of light transmission through different areas of the work.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.